Nalu- Your Burning Heart
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Natsu and Lucy kindled a beautiful friendship but what if that turns into a reltionship
1. chapter 1

Nalu-Nastu and Lucy kindled a beautiful friendship but what if that connection turned into a relationship (Not complete)

"Natsu"! "hey Luce" do you want to go on a job, I need some rent money for this month. Lucy said, "Sure lets go on a job" They both walked over to the request board and picked which job would be good for them "This one looks cool" Lucy walked over to see what it was "a job to kill 100 monsters at Galuna island, this is crazy" she said as she read the rest,. "But look at how much money it pays" Natsu said, "200000 jewel, NO WAY" the blond mage said, (with excitement)

So Natsu and Lucy rode a boat to Galuna island "I wonder why there are still monsters at Galuna we took care of them a long time ago, now it's got worse. What happened while we weren't at Galuna island for the past couple of years" she said, "I..don't.. know" Natsu said, when he was nearly throwing up

at Galuna island it was very empty "what happened to the villagers did they become bad monsters where are the good monsters" Lucy said, "were right here" someone said, as they got surrounded by monsters, as the monsters went at them Lucy called Virgo the maiden,. Virgo popped up and said, "is it time for punishment yet,". "No, take care of those monsters" (please) Lucy said, "Yes sir,". as Virgo was drilling Natsu did fire dragon, "roar" and blew a gaping hole in the ground killing the majority of monsters Lucy then called Virgo back home and used Her whip and injured some of them then Natsu used Fire dragon, "wing attack" and took out the rest. As you could tell they have very good teamwork, "Lucy I have a letter I want to give it to you when we get back" Natsu said, "Okay..." Lucy said, (hesitantly). "Don't worry its not bad news or something like that" The mage said,

Authors note: I'm kinda stuck on what I want to do with this story but I'll figure it out

Once they got back Natsu handed Lucy the letter and ran of, Lucy now confused she opened the letter and was in shock to see what is said inside

Dear Lucy, I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time, Ever since I met you in Hargeon I have been developing...feelings for you I didn't know how to say this all to you in person so I put it in this letter

Since I first saw you and heard your laugh and saw your smile I felt butterflies, Even when I learned that you were a princess and had a rich family too, my feelings still didn't change, I was there for you when your dad died and I will always been there for you during your times of heartbreak, you're nice and caring, in Edolas you were a freak but I still thought about you the same way I know you probably think I'm joking with you right now but why do you think, I guard your house everyday and barge into your house why do you think, I brought you a whole entire cherry tree during valentines day when you were sick and when you wanted to see the flowers and even when Lizanna came back I still spent more time with you, we are best friends and we get along well I know I can be a goofball sometimes but Lucy... I Love You and I always will have you in my mind and heart until the day you die or until I die I remembered you when you were invisible and I will always Have you in my heart even if you don't like me Lucy, will you be my girlfriend. Sincerely, Natsu (by the way, the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima (sorry if that's spelt wrong) never wanted to put Lizanna in the story one of the producers liked her and that's why she's in the story)

Lucy read the letter in awe, she loved Natsu too she just did not know Natsu liked her back Lucy sat at her desk all night and wrote Natsu a letter to, it read

Dear Natsu, I love you too I don't know how many times you have saved my ass or how many times I wanted to give you a kiss and say everything is alright you were the one who broke me out of that charm spell and only true love or a soulmate is able to do that I knew it from that day that you were the one I just did not know that you liked me to, I'm glad we finally opening up about this because, people have been suspecting it for a while now and I would always deny it but it's true I love you this isn't as sentimental as your letter but my feelings are the same I will always have you in my heart and mind, no matter how crazy you are and (little secret) I always liked it when you were barging in my house and I would always love it when happy would say that we love each other because, its true we have a lot of history and things that we know about eachother that no one else knows and I'm glad for those secrets, but I have never once thought that Lizanna was getting in the way of anything, I Love You Natsu. Sincerely, Lucy

Lucy put the letter in the mail, and saved the letter Natsu gave her in a special place, her heart. Natsu then got the letter and anxiously opened it and smiled as he was reading it

After he read it he quickly ran of to Lucy's place, "what are you doing Natsu?" Happy said, He then said, "Something I've been wanting to do for a while now". Happy told the team what happened and they all followed him,.

Natsu barged in Lucy's place (suprised) she stood there silent, Natsu walked up to her and without hesitation he kissed her it first was a soft kiss but it sooner became deeper, Lucy pulled Natsu onto the couch as they made out intervening their tungs together as Natsu slowly nibbled down her back and up again they then gasped for air and looked deeply into their eyes and said, "I love you" The thing that happened after that you probably shouldn't know lets just say the dirty happened, whilst team Natsu watched the whole kiss but then left when that happened, Wendy is still scared for life (cringey)

(Poor Wendy) as you can tell Natsu and Lucy became girlfriend and boyfriend after that

Natsu recently asked Lucy on a date... lets see how crazy that's gonna be, a crazy dragon slayer and a Zane celestial mage. (Natsu is kinda a dragonborn if you don't know what that is there's a game called Skyrim look it up)

"So where's are date gonna be" Lucy said, "We're going over to the Place where we ate are first lunch together" Natsu said, with excitement. "No way, you remembered, guess I'm not the only one" Lucy said, "I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight". Lisanna overheard their conversation and came up with a plan to RUIN that date. When Lucy got home she soaked in her bath and was in deep thought about all the things that recently happened especially that kiss she was also thinking about what she wanted to wear, Out of the bath and she chose a certain outfit. While Natsu was daydreaming then he heard someone knock on the door, thinking it was Lucy he pulled himself together and opened the door with a bright smile on his face. "Oh..hi Lisanna" he said, with some disappointing voice, "Do you want to hang out on Friday" "Tomorrow, I'm sorry I can't". He said, "Why not" Liz said, "Well I have somewhere to go tomorrow" He said, "Oh, its okay" she said,

Lisanna's mind: I knew that wouldn't work, I'll confess my love and then do that, it probably won't work but lets try

When it was time for their date Lucy got dressed in her Long golden dress and the necklace Natsu gave her a long time ago and just put some lip gloss on Natsu put on a suit and tie that's all

When they arrived Natsu still a little car sick they got out and ordered not knowing that Lizanna was spying on them and she had to find a way to sabotage this date

once they ordered their food and started talking and laughing it up Lizanna put on a disguise and started flirting with Natsu in the restaurant (yes, I went there) Lizanna said, "Did you fall from heaven because your looking fine" (as you can tell I have never flirted to anyone in my whole entire life)

"Ahem" Lucy said, "Oh, I'm so sorry" she said, Then she snuck in the kitchen and switched out Lucy's food meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy "Jealous much" he said, with a teasing voice. "Not at all, but did you see the way she came on you" She said, Natsu knowing that she was indeed Jealous ended the conversation there. "Here is your food" the waiter said, Natsu quickly noticing that Lucy's order was wrong he said, "This is not what she ordered" and then the waiter went and got her a new plate of food "thanks" she said, "no problem, I know your to nice to tell him that" Natsu said,

"You know me well, Natsu" Lucy said, "you know me well to" he said, as they kissed each other softly Lizanna spied with rage and came out and ripped Lucy apart Natsu protected her apart Lizanna's face got revealed (oh no)

Lizanna said she was sorry but this won't be the last of her

I had a really good time" Lucy said, "Me too" Natsu said, they got home and Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips and said goodbye. Lucy sat at home daydreaming

Natsu went home and slept on his uncomfortable couch. Natsu was gonna ask Lucy on another date sooner or later.

When they arrived at the guild everyone was happy for their date and asked if they were going to go on another date they said, yes

Then Rogue came in and tried to kill Lucy. Natsu won't let that happen

Rogue bursted into the guild and screamed "WHERE IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA"

Lucy hid behind Natsu who was protecting her "Shes no where" Natsu said, but he then spotted her behind Natsu's back "she is right behind your back" he said, Natsu then used Dragon force immediately and he knocked Rogue out of the guild "thanks Natsu" she said, "I don't know what Rogue wants with you" Levy said, "I don't know either" Freed said, so Freed and Levy researched reasons on why he would want to kill her

The Sabertooth guild and the Fairy Tail guild were good friends after the Grand magic Games especially Yukino and Lucy so they decided to talk to her they had Natsu tied down to a wall because he was furious and all he wanted to do was get Rogue Lucy and Yukino speaked "why would he want to kill me" Lucy said, "I think I might have a reason" said, Sting as he walked into the room "what might that be" Lucy said, "he likes you" Sting said, Natsu was even more mad then Lucy was speechless "then why does he want to kill her" Yukino asked, "because she's dating Natsu and not him" he said, "how do I let him down and make him not want to kill him" she said, I guess "you would have to date him" he said, Natsu more angry.

"But I don't like him I like Natsu I'm not gonna be forced to do it, right" she said, with a little bit of frustration "your only gonna have to do it for a day" Sting said, "Fine"


	2. Nalu- chapter 2

Authors note: read Nalu your burning heart before this "Fine" Lucy said, Natsu even more angry he ripped himself out of the ropes along with the wall they were tied onto and screamed, "I'll pretend to be Lucy so she doesn't have to date Rogue for a day" "How are you going to do that" Sting said, "I'll do it some way" he said, and Lucy just stood there speechless while they were arguing "I'll put on a disguise" Natsu said, "you know what that's not a bad idea, lets do that" Sting said, so while team Natsu and Sting were spying on Natsu and Rogue "Lets hope the disguise is good enough" whispered, Erza "he could of just used transformation magic" Sting said, "he can't.. he is not good at changing the clothes" Lucy said, Rogue and Natsu were going on there fake date eventually Rogue found out that it wasn't Lucy and in fact Natsu he quickly pulled of his disguise and said, "where's Lucy" "Uh oh" Natsu said, (in his head) Natsu was stalling and signaling them that they should escape but Lucy didn't listen instead she went out of her hiding place and said, "I'm right her" Natsu whispered "what are you doing" "saving you from getting hurt" she said, "there you are come with me" Rogue said, Lucy went away with Rogue Natsu couldn't do anything he was tied up "Lucy, Lucy," he kept calling out eventually they faded into the distance Natsu got himself untied and immediately started following after leaving the guild wondering where they were

Natsu was getting a hold of Lucy's aroma he always will have that smell in his mind it smelt like cherry blossoms and strawberries eventually Natsu got to Rogue's secret hideout it was in a cave deep in the woods meanwhile with Lucy, Rogue was preparing their wedding (crazy alert) "do you Lucy take Rogue to be your wedded husband" the guy said, "I.. before Lucy could finish her sentence Natsu crashed the wedding ceremony and snatched Lucy up "Lucy, I won't let anyone else marry you except me" Natsu said, Lucy was surprised at this comment they only just started dating and he thinks they're gonna marry and have a happy life. Natsu noticed what he said too he just shook it of and then beat Rogue to the ground and then took Lucy home once they got to Lucy's house he immediately kissed her on the lips and went to sleep in HER BED she wasn't mad though. Lucy just stood there surprised she shook her head trying not to think of the thing he said earlier. She took a nice relaxing bath to distress she woke up the next day to find Natsu cuddling her in her bed she quietly removed his arms and made some breakfast. Natsu got up and out of the room he gently spoke up to Lucy "I was mad" he quietly said, "Huh" she said, "I WAS MAD, I COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING WITH SOMEONE ELSE" he yelled,. Startled Lucy spoke up "Natsu I was scared" she said, with tears streaming down her face, "Scared of what?" he asked "I was scared of not being able to ever see you again" she answered, Natsu quickly walked to Lucy he gently pulled her head to his chest embracing her he started talking quietly "I was scared that I would never be able to see you again either" he admitted he then lifted her chin with his hand and gave her a gentle kiss. Then Gray barged in "Is Natsu he-" he said, before he saw Natsu kissing Lucy they quickly broke apart "am I interrupting something" he nervously said, "No" they both said, flustered. "Sorry if I worried you" Natsu said, "no it's okay" Gray said, "the masters wants both of you guys in the guild right away" he said, "What for" Lucy said, Gray shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know the only thing I know is that its urgent" he said, and with that information Lucy, Natsu, and Gray rushed to the guild


End file.
